


Perhaps we should experiment sometime?

by Mellusine



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anniversary, Cabin, F/M, OzFamiglia, Smut, play, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellusine/pseuds/Mellusine
Summary: Kyrie and Fuka's one year anniversary is just around the corner and Kyrie wants it to be perfect.





	Perhaps we should experiment sometime?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first fanfiction so I hope I'll honour the fandom well. I've played the game and enjoyed every route for Kyrie and it left me with a huge crush on him, which I can deal with only by writing a fanfic (maybe more, who knows). 
> 
> It's an ongoing work but I will update soon.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Feedback will be much appreciated!

A little over a year had passed since Fuka decided to acknowledge and express her feelings for Kyrie. Out of all the men whom she'd met during her stay with the Oz Famiglia, he struck her as the most intriguing. To sum it up: he had it all. The looks, the charm, the brains. He would still tease his dear wife to this day and she'd grown accustomed to all his many devious ways of showing his love, interest and devotion to her. Afterall, life would've been way boring for both of them if they weren't one. They ignite like no others, one the fuel of the other.  
  
She had received the mark of the Oz famiglia and soon after, she became the wife of the consigliere. Other than working to improve on her cooking skills -which involved a whole lot of practice and critique from her dear husband-, being granted access to the famiglia's documents, thus sometimes helping with its affairs and tending to the garden, her situation was basically the same when it came to chores. Kyrie would rather burdain anyone else than let his wife dirty her delicate hands, despite -ironically- how much he complained about her being a freeloader before. Needless to say, joining the militia and going on patroll was out of the question. He did however teach her every now and then how to use a gun, just in case, if a worst case scenario ever came up. But he swore to himself that he'd protect her no matter what, even if he never said it outloud; she could read it in his eyes.  
  
This was the one year anniversary of the day they've exchanged their vows. Kyrie's mind was searching for a special surprise for Fuka, one that would please both of them. This time though, the man who always had answers for everything was apparently facing a deadlock.  
  
A few days before their anniversary, he made a visit to the Casino for his usual gambling and drinking night, but his ‘fun’ ended rather abruptly when Caramia decided to have a chat with him. Kyrie never lost a bet, he would always trick whatever poor bastard thought he could stand a chance against his skills, take all his money and crush his hopes. But tonight he was clumsy, he lost almost all of his personal money –not that he couldn’t get some more, he was the manager afterall. But still, we’re talking about the brightest and the most clever inhabitant of the entire region. He also managed to get himself drunk, even if he is a heavyweight and knows when to stop. Dorian quickly noticed Kyrie’s uncanny behaviour which piqued his interest and whether to torment him or just out of pure concern, he sent for Caramia.  
  
“Kyrie!” he heard as a fluttering orange fur coat came through the Casino’s entrance. “Have you truly lost your mind?”  
  
“Oh.. it’s you.” Kyrie rolled his eyes as if the tone of his voice hasn’t made his disappointment and lack of interest clear enough. “Haa, baka lion, what are you doing here? Don’t tell me you abandoned all the work I gave you just to come and say hi.” he said, pointing at his glasses, ignoring his Don’s worried expression. It was well past midnight but even so, Caramia had been buried in paperwork, leaving in such a rush that he forgot to take off his glasses. “Oh, well, it can’t be helped, might as well join me for a drink, seeing as you’re here now.” He stood up and headed for the bar.  
  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kyrie. You’re already drunk, shocking as it is.” but Kyrie overlook his remark and ordered two glasses of whiskey. Caramia felt no use in arguing anymore and joined him on a stool.  
  
“So who was it?” Kyrie asked  
  
“Dorian sent one of the soldati saying you were drunk and losing money. I didn’t believe it at first so I came to see it with my own eyes. So they were right.” Caramia chuckled  
  
“You’re giving me a headache, as always.” Kyrie frowned  
  
“I’m sorry, Kyrie, I can’t help it. It brings back memories.”  He didn’t respond, his gaze stuck on his glass of whiskey. “Nee, Kyrie, what’s on your mind?”  
  
He hesitated at first, swirling the whiskey in his glass. “I don’t know what to do. Sunday is our anniversary and I haven’t come up with a plan for me and Fuka. And if that wasn’t troublesome enough, I’m complaining about it to you of all people”. He tilted the bottom of the glass, drinking all the whiskey in one gulp, signaling the bartender to pour another one.  
  
“I’m sure there’s something and whatever that is, Fuka will rejoice all the same.” Caramia encouraged him while patting his back, his broad smile leaving his fangs exposed.    
  
“Well aren’t you a clever chap? A problem solver too. I wonder why you’re still a bachelor, the ladies should be all over you.” he responded as he shifted towards him with an almost perfect immitation of Caramia’s previous content expression on his face.  
  
“Oy, oy, you didn’t have to bring that up, Kyrie. I guess finally getting drunk hasn’t softened your snarky behaviour.”  
  
“I’d say I’m sorry to have given such impression, but I’m not because I haven’t. It’s your own fault for being so carefree even when your dear friend is faced with such hardship.”  
  
Caramia laughed. “Okay then, have you thought about something at least? Anything?”  
  
“I have an image which, unfortunately isn’t clear. I thought about taking her somewhere to spend the day, but it must be perfect.”  
  
“Why not rent a room from Dorian’s? You could take her out for dinner and then-“  
  
“Are you hearing yourself, lion?” His face fell serious with a hint of disappointment. “This is your idea of a special occasion? You really want me to reiterate what I just said, don’t you?”  
  
Caramia was genuinely confused. “I don’t see why it’s such a bad idea. Besides, you took her there before.”  
  
“That was a whole different story. I did it in order to protect her. That is no place for a lady, let alone my sweet wife and I expected you to know that so I’m going to pretend you never suggested such a horrendous idea in the first place.”  
  
“Okay, okay, relax. Let’s see..” Caramia rubbed his chin while searching for something else in the back of his mind. "Ah! I know! We could put the soldati to rearrange the old shack the way it was when Fuka stayed there and decorate it with flowers. I can cook something special for you two.” he said, not even bothering to hide how proud he was of his idea.  
  
“Now, Caramia, that’s just silly. Totally and utterly childish.” he couldn’t help but laugh this time. “Why would I take my wife in such a dull place for our anniversary? That’s the most boring idea I’ve ever heard. Nonetheless, it’s not surprising at all.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Oh.. nothing. Nothing at all.” he giggled one more time before finishing his drink.  
  
Caramia sighed and leaned his back on the bar, his arms crossed behind his head “I give up.”  
  
“So easily? Do tell more, as you can see, I’m all ears. Can’t say the same about my eyes, though, as I can’t stand seeing two of you for more than two seconds.” His glass had been already filled with more whiskey but this time, his hand didn’t follow the previous motion to his mouth and back on the counter. It just rested on the top while Kyrie stared blankly at the bottles reflecting a dim light. “I don’t know.. I was thinking about some place new, somewhere with a beautiful view to wake up to. Somewhere quiet”.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Caramia broke off: “I know just the place! It’s perfect!”  
  
“Oh?” Kyrie uttered  
  
“It’s in Adelheid territory. I’ve heard Heidi mentioning something about a cabin down the lake once. I bet she’d rent it to you if you explain the situation.”  
  
“That does sound perfect, I can’t even believe it.” Kyrie rejoiced. “Still.. I doubt she’ll agree precicely because of my intentions.”  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“It seems I broke Peter’s heart by marrying someone other than her. She fancied me quite a lot, even sent me flowers a couple of times. Such an odd woman.” he paused. “Oh well, I guess I’ll have to think about something else.” and with that, he finally emptied the glass, a sad expression settling on his face.  
  
“Damn it, Kyrie. I can’t stand seeing you like this” Caramia sighed. “I’ll talk to Heidi in the morning. I have some business to do there anyway.”  
  
Kyrie’s face instantly brightened. “Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t thank me yet,” he chuckled “it’s still uncertain.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll think of something to convince her.” Kyrie smiled with confidence.  
  
“We really should head back now. I think you’ve head enough to drink for tonight.”  
  
  
Strands of light flickered shyily through the dancing curtains, gently embracing her body with their warmth. Outside, the wind was ripping through the cherry blossoms, stealing small white petals on its way as the birds hopped from branch to branch, sharing their lively song for all the world to hear in this beautiful Sunday morning.  
  
Fuka's consciousness was slowly surfacing the sea of dreams in which it was drenched. She fluttered her eyelids a few times before her eyes were wide open and streched her arms, glancing at her right side where her husband should've been already awake, sitting on his side with his hand under his chin, waiting for her to join him from her slumber. But that spot was empty.  
  
"That's odd." she thought. "He's always up before me and he's always here on Sundays."  
  
She pushed that thought away, rubbing her eyes, wiping out whatever slumber was left in them, threw her legs to the side of the bed and got up.  
  
"Now where is he? It's not like he's got work to do." She stretched her back, hands in the air. "I should go look for him."  
  
As she turned around, heading towards the dresser to put some daily clothes on, she noticed en envelope lying on Kyrie's pillow. She circled around the bed to his side and took the envelope in one hand, ripping it open. Inside she found a letter with Kyrie's handwriting. His handwriting elegant, as it is expected, him being such a refined man. But a letter? For her? Written by him? That was the most peculiar thing. What says it? He's always been the type to express himself upfront. Unless.. What was he planning this time?  
  
"My dear Fuka,  
  
I know you must be wondering where have I vanished and I bet you overlooked the envelope the first time, almost missing it. I hope that's not the case, regardless how amusing it would be you looking for me without a clue, when there'd been one right under your nose, time is of the essence.  
  
Seeing as your mind is already set on finding the likes of me, I'll guide you through your journey. But before you head out, make sure you eat what's been left for you in the kitchen.  
  
When you've finished, a carriage will be waiting for you outside. You don't need to bring anything with.  
  
Have a safe travel.  
  
Kyrie"  
  
She folded the letter, pressing it against the bed. "What is this man up to now?" she wondered, not being able to hold in a chuckle.  
  
After eating a freshly baked croissant, washing it down with some orange juice, she was ready to step outside and meet her husband.  
  
In front of the mansion was, as promised, a carriage. She lingered on the front stairs just enough to catch Caramia who was also heading out.  
  
"Ah, signorina! Good morning! Beautiful as always! Did you sleep well? "  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Caramia!" she replied joyfuly. "Yes, I did. Thank you!" she added, giggling.  
  
"Out so early? Is Kyrie not with you?"  
  
"No. In fact, I'm going to look for him right now. He sent that carriage for me. I don't know where I'm heading, though. Do you?"  
  
"So that's why it's here!" he shouted. "I'm sorry I can't be of any help but I don't know and of course, Kyrie hasn't told me anything."  
  
"That's okay." she reassured him. "So where are you going, Mr. Caramia?"  
  
"Uhm, well.." he started, being taken by surprise, visibly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I rude to ask?"  
  
"No! It's okay" he quivered at her disquiet. "I have some things to sort out. You see, I'm having dinner in town today."  
  
"Oh, by yourself?" she asked, as blunt and innocent as she could. Too bad Kyrie wasn't here. How he'd laugh and laugh at his wife's purely marvelous query, so much we'd all feel at least a bit sorry for Caramia.  
  
He overlooked the entire thing and laughed. "No, I'll be in the company of a lady." he answered, his cheeks starting to redden.  
  
"That's great! I hope you have a good time, Mr. Caramia. I have to go now."  
  
"I hope so too. Wish you the same! Take care, signorina!." he reached for her right hand and planted a kiss before waving goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I'll be back with more soon!


End file.
